


Granted

by kanatayuko



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko hears about Chidori's revival and, though he's sincerely happy for Junpei, it makes him think about many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted

Miracle did exist, Akihiko thought, when Mitsuru informed him about Chidori's revival. She came back to life. Junpei was utterly, completely, thoroughly, and ridiculously happy that he looked even more stupid than usual, Yukari noted. It made all people who saw him felt happy, too - his happiness was infectious.

Though in the end Chidori didn't remember anything, Akihiko was slightly moved when Yukari and Fuuka told him the whole story about her being in a very long dream, and that despite everything she still considered Junpei as someone very dear to her. A miracle.

When he saw her sketchbook after her 'death', he was stunned to see it filled with Junpei's portraits. And she did sacrifice herself to revive Junpei, giving her own life - a beautiful story, if not a heart breaking one, and it showed just how much she loved Junpei.

Her love was genuine.

Akihiko was glad; sure, he was happy as long as his comrades felt happy. He could feel Junpei's happiness - he literally emitted that, everyone agreed - and even though Chidori didn't remember anything about Strega and Persona, Junpei was very grateful. It might be better that way, he said, as Chidori didn't have to remember her painful past. When Junpei lost her, Akihiko knew his feeling pretty well - he _had_ experienced the same thing, after all. Losing someone precious to you was absolutely terrible. Everyone was sad, yes, but Akihiko was the one who understand Junpei's situation the most. 

But still, no matter how happy he was for Junpei, Akihiko couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The person Junpei loved the most came back to him. But Akihiko's did not. _That man_ would never come back. For eternity.

It was unfair.

Chidori's revival had made him question himself. What did he lack of? Had he not loved _him_ enough? Had he not wished enough? Was he not sincere enough? Or was it really impossible for him from the beginning? Junpei's wish was granted. His was not. But he couldn't really blame Junpei. He couldn't blame anyone. Fate had decided it. As simple as that.

The star and the moon can't reach each other, after all.


End file.
